dai_jernez_oficialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Schism
After Scott being on the losing side of both civil wars, he decides to create a plan to become the new leader of DJN. He starts by upgrading himself with cybernetic enhancement that enables him to directly interface his brain to specific realms of the internet. With all this new knowledge, Scott begins to experiment with medical science. He goes on to create Jer'rell-Bot, revive John as Zombie John, and enhance Steve to be combat ready. In this episode he reveals his plans to overthrow the Council with his newly acquired army. The war between Team Scott and the High Council begins. The lower members of DJN are defeated instantly by Scott's army. The High Council then appears to fight back. Four Battles Break out simultaneously. The Battles Garry vs. Steve Steve starts by taking a Red Pill and begins to sling out a barrage of insults at Garry. Garry quickly gets offended and goes into rage mode. Both charge at each other and punch wildly until Garry is flung back landing on the ground. Steve then takes a White Pill and goes berserk, pouncing on Garry and punching him into the ground. Steve, thinking he's won, walks away and takes a Blue Pill. Garry begins to laugh and Steve is stunned and can no longer move. Garry stands and says, "You think you beat me?" he continues to laugh then yells, "Unleash the Hounds!!!!" Dogs appear on the hill behind Garry and charge at Steve. Steve is attacked and can no longer be seen in the pile of dogs. Steve is later seen leaving the battlefield with cuts and bruises and doesn't appear back in the main series for a while. Edward vs. Zombie John Edward stares down Zombie John and then Ed says, "EEEEEEY, no esta BIEN, Zombie John no longer my ese." Zombie John moans in response. Ed puts on a luchador mask, his weapon of choice, and leaps from the high ground and pins Zombie John. Zombie John bites Ed in the leg, drawing blood. Ed then says, "Nice uhtry, however you will not be having me for comida. Now for my signature move, the ANACONDA SQUEEZE." Ed squeezes Zombie John until his undead spirit is pried from his body and returned to the dust, he sheds a tear as his last action Jer'rell vs. Jer'rell-Bot Jer'rell and Jer'rell-Bot meet in the plains of Dai Jernia. Jer'rell-Bot taunts Jer'rell by saying, "I am more powerful then you in every way. I won't blame you if you just walk away." Jer'rell doesn't respond and proceeds to walk towards Jer'rell-Bot. Shocked Jer'rell Bot says, "Oh, you are approaching? I wasn't expecting that." Jer'rell respond, "I can't kick your a** if I don't get closer." Jer'rell begins to throw a furry of punches at Jer'rell-Bot who precisely blocks every blow. "I guess I can use you to test my power," Jer'rell-Bot says as he begins to punch back. Jer'rell attempts to block all the punches, but his opponent is too fast and breaks one of his hands. Jer'rell then uses the Forbidden Technique and Jer'rell-Bot is hit by the attack and takes severe damage. Jer'rell-Bot looks at Jer'rell and laughs in robotic tones and then says, "Time to finish this." Jer'rell-Bot uses the Forbidden Technique. Jer'rell's eyes widen in shock not expecting Jer'rell-Bot to know this powerful move and is hit while distracted. Jer'rell lies on the ground and Jer'rell-Bot stands over him saying, "It's over, give up." Jer'rell on the ground with now both legs broken lets out a roar as he uses the Forbidden Technique for a second time. "Impossible, you should only be able to use that once!" Jer'rell-Bot takes the attack point-blank and flies away landing on the ground. Both Jer'rell and Jer'rell-Bot lie on the ground unconscious. Manny vs. Scott The final battle between Manny and Scott commences. Scott begins by spouting nonsense he acquired from the internet. Manny kneels down and covers his ears shouting in pain. Scott says, "That's right kneel before your new ruler." Manny replies, "I'd rather die." Manny stands and puts his fingers in his ears as he begins to spout nonsense. A shouting match occurs between them at a standstill. Manny refuses to lose. Then Scott says the unthinkable, "Aetherstorm Roc will be powerful in standard and River Crocolisk will make a comeback." Manny stops, thinks, and then he laughs. Garry and Edward appear in the distance, and they begin to laugh at what he said. Scott soon realizes what he said and becomes embarrassed trying to back track, but the damage had already been done. All the remaining members of the High Council approach Scott and tell him to let bygones be bygones. Conclusion Scott failed his mission and the hierarchy is restored. See also * Episodes Category:Event Category:Episodes